


No Need For Nerves

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a little nervous about their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Need For Nerves  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Adam's a little nervous about their first date.  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for thecomment_fic prompt CSI:NY, Mac/Adam, their first date  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Adam was in panic mode unsure what to wear. Mac always looked smart so should he dress smart too or was casual okay? At first he’d been relieved to have the day off work, lots of time to get ready but in reality it just gave him more time to stress. Mac had been so nice when he suggested they go out. They’d already had their first kiss so there’d be no nerves about that. They’d ended up leaving Detective Daniels' retirement party around the same time. They’d chatted easily as they walked and when they needed to go in separate directions Mac had kissed him. He wishes he could remember any of what they talked about because now he’s afraid he’ll end up making awkward conversation over dinner.

Mac could be quite serious but Adam loved that Mac was so focused at work. He was stern sometimes but cared about the team. He wished he knew how today was going. If they’d caught a tough case Mac might not want to keep their plans. He was half tempted to ring Danny and try to get an idea of Mac’s mood but he didn’t do subtle and knew Danny would tease him over it. Finally he settled on a blazer over a shirt and jeans. Kind of smart casual and fine unless they were going to a really posh restaurant.

When he did eventually meet Mac his nerves subsided. Mac was dressed casually too and he was smiling as he approached Adam. He asked Adam if ice-skating was okay and they spent their first date helping each other round the ice-rink. A rather literal approach to breaking the ice thought Adam as he fell for the third time. It was a great idea though, he got to see more of Mac's smile and hold his hand 'for balance.' The awkward silence he'd dreaded never materialised and they chatted easily over cups of hot chocolate that warmed their hands. As Mac walked him home Adam managed to keep the conversation going. The second kiss, with Mac's arms around him and his mouth tasting of chocolate was even better than the first.


End file.
